To Defeat the Dark Lord II
by RangerNinja
Summary: The second generation has risen and are training to defeat the new dark lord. Do not read unless you have read my other story, To Defeat the Dark Lord, otherwise, you will be desperately lost. Enjoy! More on Erika just in!
1. Characters

**I'm back! And, because I am starting a little odd in this story, I thought I might as well explain the characters that will be appearing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!**

****Characters:

Name- Tori

Age- 15

Gender- Girl

Element- Water

Power- Water-bending

Weapon- Double Swords

Parents- Skai and Kai

Siblings- Jackson and Mari

Other Life- Ninjalympic swimmer, has no desire to be a ninja

Name- Jackson

Age- 12

Gender- Boy

Element- not yet discovered

Power- not yet discovered

Weapon- not yet discovered

Parents- Skai and Kai

Siblings- Mari and Tori

Other Life- Middle child, close to Kai, great at hand-on-hand combat.

Name- Mari

Age- 10

Gender- Girl

Element- not yet discovered

Power- not yet discovered

Weapon- not yet discovered

Parents- Skai and Kai

Siblings- Tori and Jackson

Other Life- the youngest ninja, treated younger than age.

Name- Jacob

Age- 16

Gender- Boy

Element- Lightening/Electricity

Power- can make static electricity harsher

Weapon- Nunchucks

Parents- Jay and Nya

Siblings- Emilei and Kennedy

Other Life- not main character

Name- Emilei (pronounced Em ill i- like cherry PIE)

Age- 14

Gender- Girl

Element- Fire

Power- Fire- bending

Weapon- Sword

Parents- Jay and Nya

Siblings- Jacob and Kennedy

Other Life- not main character

Name- Kennedy

Age- 11

Gender- Girl

Element- not yet discovered

Power- not yet discovered

Weapon- not yet discovered

Parents- Jay and Nya

Siblings- Jacob and Emilei

Other Life- not a main character

Name- Aurora

Age- 15

Gender- Girl

Element- none

Power- can mimic voices

Weapon- Throwing dart expert

Parents- Koko and Cole

Siblings- Jade and Kylee

Other Life- Tori's Best Friend, loves training to be a ninja, motivates Tori

Name- Jade

Age- 14

Gender- Girl

Element- Earth

Power- Can form rocks

Weapon- scythe

Parents- Koko and Cole

Siblings- Aurora and Kylee

Other Life- Story will form as story progresses

Name- Kylee

Age- 12

Gender- Girl

Element- not yet discovered

Power- not yet discovered

Weapon- not yet discovered

Parents- Koko and Cole

Siblings- Aurora and Jade

Other Life- Story will form as story progresses

Name- Leslie

Age- 14

Gender- Girl

Element- Ice

Power- Can freeze stuff

Weapon- shurikens

Parents- Zane and Moka

Siblings- Maria (twins)

Other Life- not a main character

Name- Maria

Age- 14

Gender- Girl

Element- Weather

Power- Can form lethal tornados

Weapon- staff

Parents- Zane and Moka

Siblings- Leslie (twins)

Other Life- not a main character

**I hope you're excited! R&R! Plus, if you are confused about the 'not yet discovered's'... that means that the ninja will discover their powers and elements at AGE 13! Aurora doesn't have an element, but does have a power. Gots it? And Emilei's name is prononced like Lorelei, but with 'Emil' at the beginning. **

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	2. Episode 1: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart

**I am sooooooooo sorry about the late update! I've had major writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago.**

****Episode 1: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Tori spun the combination lock and opened her locker. The school day was over, an Tori was packed to the brim with homework.

"Hey, Tori," said Aurora as she opened her locker, which was right next to Tori's.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine, but I had trouble with the Algebra test."

Tori smiled sympathetically. Aurora had always had issues with math, but was a great writer. Tori was in almost all AP classes.

"Do you need help?"

"No, everyone was talking, and I couldn't focus."

"Ahhhh."

Tori's gaze strayed to someone else.

"Are you checking out Isaiah, again?"

Tori blushed. "First of all, his name is 'I-ZI-AH', second, I don't like him!"

Aurora gave her a 'you got to be kidding' look. "I know you like him, it's kind of obvious." She laughed.

"I've gone out with Damien for three months, and you haven't even held a guy's hand!"

"I don't have time!" Tori said for the billionth time, "and you broke up with Damien a month ago."

Aurora looked down at the ground. "I need a boyfriend."

Much to Tori's surprise, Isaiah walked over to them.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They both were visibly nervous, and I didn't help when Aurora said "I'll just leave you two alone," and walked away.

"Um... how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."

They stood in silence for a moment. Isaiah was the first to break the silence.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Tori was taken aback. "Usually Saturdays are busy, but I have time."

"You want to see a movie?"

"Sure!" Tori replied a little too loudly.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great."

Isaiah smiled and shakily walked away. Tori locked her locker and floated out to the bus.

**I know, short, but I have to get to bed! R&R my diminishing followers!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say please!**


	3. Episode 2: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Yes, I got a chance to upload!**

**Me no own Ninjago.**

Episode 2: Like Father, Like Daughter

Tori walked outside and saw Isaiah. She had spent a good deal of time brushing her hair back, picking out her clothes, and attempting to put on some make up, but, as her mother had said, the element, water, does not go well with make-up. Tori's heart fluttered.

"Hi, Tori."

"Hey, Isaiah!"

They continued walking to the theater. North Ninjago was extremely small, the smallest of all the Provinces of Ninjago, North, South, East, West, Northeast, Northwest, Southeast, Southwest, and Central. Aurora lived in Northwest Ninjago. Everything in North Ninjago was very close.

"So, what movie are we seeing?"

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"I'm a fan of horror movies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai slyly followed his daughter and... _him_ to the theater. He was determined to keep that thing away from his daughter. He was expertly sporting his DADD shirt, or Dads Against Daughters Dating.

They sat down in the theater to watch _The Dark Night._ Kai took a seat a few rows behind them, a large bag of popcorn in hand.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Kai was on the brink of falling asleep, that is, until he saw Isaiah slowly draping his arm across his daughter's shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Should I do it?_ He started to slowly put his arm across her shoulders, but before he touched her, a piece of popcorn hit him in his head. Isaiah sharply turned around and jumped when he saw Kai mouthing at him. _Watch where you put those hands._

Isaiah quickly put his hand down to his side. He was scared, now. Isaiah felt another piece of popcorn hit him in the neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He listened to me, therefore passing my test._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

He turned around, this time ready for what he would see. This time Kai was giving him a 'get on with it' look. Isaiah furrowed his eyebrows. Kai nodded.

Isaiah turned back around and slowly started draping his shoulders across Tori's shoulders. Tori looked up at him and smiled. Isaiah smiled back.

_She's so beautiful._

He looked back at Kai, who smiled and held a thumbs up. Isaiah mouthed _thank you_.

Kai's expression grew sterner. He made an 'I'm watching you' gesture and slowly sunk beneath the seats of the theater as seen on TV.

**Hahahahahahaha... protective father.**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	4. Episode 3: Race to the Finish

**I have a lot of time on my hands today!**

**No Ninjago me.**

Episode 3: Race to the Finish

Tori pulled her arms through the crisp, cold water. Coach had sent her lane off on a hard set, and Tori was just finishing cool down. Tori was training for the Ninjalympics. Three other swimmers on her team were going, Shina, her best friend on the team, Mason, and Timothy. She would be going to Central Ninjago to race swimmers from all the Provinces. Four representatives from an array of sports were chosen from each Province, and Tori had been on of the lucky few from North Ninjago.

Tori pulled herself out of the water and took off her bright green cap, which read North Ninjago Swim Club, or NNSC. Wrapping a towel around her waist, she picked up clothes and headed down to the locker room to change.

"Tori," Shina said as she entered the locker room, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yup." Tori and Shina carpool. Shina was 16, while Tori was only 15.

Tori quickly changed while they chatted.

"So, how long have you been going out with Isaiah, now?

"Just about a month."

"Have you kissed yet?"

Tori blushed. "Noooooo..."

Shina and Tori slowly walked out to Shina's small compact car laughing and got in. That was the worst mistake Tori ever made.

They turned a corner a bit too fast. The car flipped over down a hill, and the world went black.

**Oh, no! Read on to find out what happens to Tori and Shina!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	5. Episode 4: How Long is Life?

**Fine... I'll be nice and not leave you hanging as long as I was going to.**

**Oh, and I use these last names for the ninja- Kai Flamy, Jay Walker, Zane Jamiki, and Cole Blacksmith. I found a few of them on the internet.**

**Disclaimer: Eh... you know, I don't own Ninjago... or Happy Meals.**

****Episode 4: How Long is Life?

Skai was doing laundry when she got the call.

"Your daughter, Tori Flamy, and her friend, Shina Polini, were in a fatal car accident."

Skai broke down crying on her way to the scene. She had gotten Koko to watch the kids and get them to the hospital, and Kai was on his way from Four Weapons, his blacksmith shop. Skai could not help but remember Koko's accident. It had left her unable to run. _But she survived..._

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Isaiah opened the door to his friend's house and collapsed on the couch. He was at his house every Thursday. The TV flipped on to the news as he landed on the remote.

"Here, in North Ninjago, a fatal car crash has occurred."

Isaiah and his friend, Jake, were glued to the television. Things were not on the Ninjago National News Station from North Ninjago that often, and when they were, they were usually pretty bad.

"The van was occupied by two teenage girls, one fifteen, one sixteen. Both girls seem to be unconscious. The rescue team is still attempting to cut them out of the crushed vehicle."

The camera flipped to the sad and tear-stained face of a familiar woman.

"Skai Flamy, can you please tell us a little about your daughter, Tori?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She cried.

I mean, what would you do if your best friend was in a car crash, possibly _dead. _It's not exactly a walk in the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He arrived at the scene just as Tori was being loaded into the ambulance. Kai heard over the radio that Shina had been declared dead. Her neck had broken during the fall. Tori was alive... barely.

She wasn't the only thing Kai noticed. Isaiah was barreling down the blocked off highway _on a bike, _sweat... or tears dripping down his face.

_He lives at least twenty miles away from here._

__Aurora was getting into her father's truck, motioning for Isaiah to join them. Kai got into his car and started after the ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaiah was an odd character.

Shaky, pale, skinny, anxious, like a lot was going on in his head. Cole could not tell whether he was always like this or if it was about his girlfriend being rushed to the hospital.

"Hey, kid." Isaiah turned to Cole. "I know how to turn that frown upside down!"

Cole broke into his secret cake supply and handed Isaiah a piece. Isaiah's eyes widened.

"I've never had... cake before."

Aurora coughed like she was taking a spit take. "Never... had... _cake?_"

Isaiah's face darkened. "I never celebrate holidays. I don't even know my birthday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Isaiah hopped out of the car and raced to the main entrance. He knew he had made a mistake as he passed out in the revolving doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

_Come see The Dastardly Doctor Devereux, not coming to a theater near you!_

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay's POV

"What's wrong with him?"

The doctor checked Isaiah over.

"Looks like dehydration and long-term food deprivation. Are you his father?"

"Nope."

"Do you know his parents?"

"Nope."

"We will put him on fluids and test him for starvation related diseases."

"Like what?"

"Diabetes, hypoglycemia, the usual. Are you here to see Tori Flamy? I recognize your ninja suit, Jay."

"Yes, and, well, so _was_ he."

"She is not here yet. The waiting room is around the corner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up with a bright light in his eyes. A needle was poked into his hand, and another in his stomach. Isaiah saw two bags of fluids, one labeled, 'insulin'.

"What happened?"

"You passed out about twenty minutes ago," Cole replied, "The doctors tested you for diabetes and was found positive. You also have dehydration and starvation. Please explain."

Isaiah sighed. He dreaded this day all his life.

"My father died before I was born. My mother pretty much hated me and abused me. I'm pretty sure she only kept me around to use as a slave. She threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I try to stay away from home as much as possible." Isaiah paused. "Tori was the only person who loved me, and now, she's dead!"

"No, she's alive."

Isaiah shot up into a sitting position, but fell back as dizziness took over. The nurse ran over and made him lay back.

"No way, you are not ready to get up. You are too weak."

"But, I have to see her!"

"She's still in surgery."

"In the mean time..." Mr Blacksmith tossed Isaiah a Happy Meal. "Eat."

Isaiah teared up. "I've never eaten one of these before."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Tori was rushed into surgery. Skai broke down crying into Kai's shoulder. Kai's face was blanket pure shock. All of the ninja were there, but Isaiah was missing, as Cole had later... explained.

A long time later, the doctor called Kai and Skai out.

"Tori's out of surgery, but is on life support and is very unstable. She had pretty much a fifty-fifty chance of living.

**Poor Tori, poor Shina, poor Isaiah, poor Skai, poor Kai, POOR EVERYBODY! Cry, cry, cry.**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	6. Episode 5: Thus, the End

**So sorry! I've been busy!**

**BTW: I was reading a fanfiction, and I saw that someone used the pairing Skai and Kai, so, if you are reading, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR USING MY OC! You have complete permission to use any part or appearance of Skai in any form! I am so proud!**

**Me no Ninjago.**

****Episode 5: Thus, the End

Isaiah was sitting in a chair in Tori's hospital room. Had been released from his room and taken off fluids. It turned out that her didn't really have diabetes, and as soon as he began eating more, it went away. Though he was no longer admitted, Isaiah was watched carefully.

Tori had been in life support for three days, and there had been no improvement. Isaiah had set up a camp in Tori's room along with Skai and Aurora. Kai had been sent home to watch over Mari and Jackson, who had only been to the hospital once. Aurora had left once to get some clothes. Isaiah and Skai hadn't left, yet. Isaiah had nowhere to go now that he was no longer under the care of his torturous mother, so Kai stepped in and saved him before the officials could take him to a foster home by saying that "Isaiah is the destined purple ninja of... music." and deciding to adopt him. Both Skai and Kai were working on filling out the forms.

The ninja were seriously considering moving out of their separate homes and moving into one big dojo, just like the old days. This tragedy had led them to believe that they need each other. Skai and Koko spent all of their free time on their laptops, researching houses in Central Ninjago.

So, Isaiah sat munching on a tortilla, just a tortilla, watching Tori's generated breathing go up and down. Tori still had an alarming high chance of death. She had come close to flat-lining several times in the past three days.

Skai sat on her laptop next to him, Aurora asleep on her side.

"Have you found any good places, yet?" Isaiah brought up, trying to break the sickening silence.

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"Training deck, six bedrooms, one for boys, one for girls, and two for the adults, nice neighborhood."

"Cool."

Most of the conversations between Skai and Isaiah were usually pretty awkward.

"How's your tortilla?"

"Good."

Aurora groaned. "Five more minutes." She shot up. "Okay, who stole my cheese?" She blushed. "Oh, it was just a dream."

Isaiah sat silently, eating his tortilla. Skai handed him a large stack of papers.

"Fill this out and sign it in the highlighted spaces."

Isaiah read the top of the forms. _Adoption Release Form_. He took out a pen and began to sign in the places he needed to.

"Should I put my old last name?"

"Yes."

_Isaiah Lontega... Isaiah Lontega... Isaiah Lontega..._

"Now sign your new last name on the next one."

_Isaiah Flamy._

__It felt good, sounded right. Then, Isaiah realized.

"Doesn't you adopting me make Tori and I... brother and sister?"

Aurora burst out laughing. Skai frowned and read the papers.

"Yeah, I guess it does. We don't have to go through with this. We don't need to adop-"

"No, no, it's alright." Isaiah interrupted her. Anything would be better than going to a foster home, even being his girlfriend's brother. At least he would finally have a family that cared for him.

Isaiah's thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. All three pairs of eyes whipped to Tori's heart monitor. The beats were becoming more and more separated, slowing down, like a train pulling into the station.

Isaiah and Aurora both threw themselves out of their seats and dashed down the hallway, yelling for a doctor. As soon as they found one, they dragged her into the room.

"Doctor Derkic, we need backup in ICU 45," the nurse called over the loudspeaker, frantically pushing buttons. However, before Doctor Derkic arrived at the door, the line flattened, and all Isaiah could hear was the loud beep.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT TORI! R&R!**

**And, BTW: for those of you who want to find out what happens with Erika, you will find out soon. **

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	7. Episode 6: Something New Finally

**Sorry... again.**

**Hey! I've lost viewers! Special thanks to Malica15 for staying so loyal and commenting often! Thanks a lot! In this episode, you will realize the importance of the crash and more from Erika!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Episode 6: Something New... Finally

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was dark, even in broad daylight. The evil that circled through the cold, stiff air kept all wandering souls out and the master satisfied.

"What? You have failed to kill the girl?" a cold, raspy woman's voice echoed.

"Affirmative, master," replied a deep, man-like voice.

"Shina wasn't enough. Her life was not enough to please the darkness."

"Lord Erika, we have tried!"

"You brain-dead sharks! You can't even carry out the simplest of tasks!"

The television flickered on. Ninjago News flashed across the screen.

"Three days ago, a fatal car crash occurred in the hills of North Ninjago. One of the victims, sixteen year old Shina Poliski, was confirmed dead to a break in the neck. The other, fifteen year old Tori Flamy, was rushed to the hospital in a vain attempt to save her life. At approximately ten-thirty today, Tori was reported to have died after being on life support for the past three days."

One of the sharks flipped off the television set.

"How would you like it if we... succeeded?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was all random.

One big box, two medium boxes, three small boxes, each with a room of the house on it. Isaiah dreaded the ones he picked out.

_Small... cups, hallway closet, food pantry. Medium... books and magazines, bathroom. Large..._

_Tori's Room._

Isaiah sighed and walked into the now sold house of the Flamy's, his new adopted family. They had to get everyone packing, so, based on age, you would pick out some boxes and pack up those rooms... all at random.

_Random my butt._

He decided to get Tori's room over with, so he slowly pushed the door open to the unfamiliar room. The smell of lavender and chlorine hit him immediately. The carpet felt soft beneath his feet. Everything was green, blue, or purple and unspeakably neat. The only thing that caught his eyes was a note on the floor.

_To: Someone_

Being the normal curious person, Isaiah carefully unfolded the paper.

_Dear Aurora or Isaiah or Whoever finds this first,_

_I am so sorry. I know my end is coming soon. Lord Erika will not let me live, considering, as the ninja of water, I can wipe out all of her minions in a matter of seconds. It is safer this way. I could not tell you before I die, because then they would have to eliminate you, too. I know too much. I will be okay, you will be okay, stay strong for me._

_Love,_

_Tori _

_PS: Be ready for the ninjas of Sound and Sight._

Tears brimmed Isaiah's eyes as he read the note over... and over... and over. _She _knew_ she was going to die?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora was over at the Flamy's helping Mrs. Flamy pack some boxes in the living room. She was bored, but it was better than sitting around all depressed. Isaiah came bolting into the room.

"Aurora! Mrs. Flamy! Look what I found!"

He was waving a piece of paper over his head. She snapped it from his hand. Aurora read the note aloud.

"...I will be okay, you will be okay, stay strong for me. Love, Tori with a smiley face," She finished. Tears were already running down Isaiah and Skai's faces, and Aurora was close.

"Sh-She knew?"

**Oooooooh! Cliffie! More ASAP! R&R!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	8. Episode 7: Good News!

**Ahola...**

**Thank you KirbyofRandom and Malica15 for reporting that I posted the wrong thing last episode! My bad!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ninjago!**

Episode 7: Good News!

Several weeks had passed. The ninjas had lived in their spacious dojo for two weeks now. Jackson was just waking up in the room that he shared with Jacob and Isaiah. He felt sorry for the girls. Mari, Emilei, Kennedy, Aurora, Jade, Kylee, Leslie, and Maria all had to share the same room, even if it was the biggest in the house! Today was Jackson's birthday, his thirteenth birthday to be exact, the most treasured of all the birthdays to the ninja.

When a ninja turns thirteen, they finally find out what their power is. Near their birth hour, the ninja's friends and family sat in a circle around the ninja. At they're second of birth, the element would be revealed, much like how their parents discover their true potential.

Not very careful not to wake up Isaiah and Jacob, Jackson dashed out of the room. Zane was in the kitchen making breakfast with Jay, who was, surprisingly great at decorating cakes. Emilei, Mari, and Kylee were playing video games. Aurora was sitting at the table finishing up homework. Since she and Isaiah were the only ones not training to be ninja, they went to school. Their job was to uncover the mystery of the ninjas of Sound and Sight.

"I am going to suck out your brains!" Aurora said in a perfect imitation of his father's voice.

"Very funny, and on my birthday, too."

"Yeah, well mine's in two days."

After adopting Isaiah, Skai found out that Isaiah's birthday is a day after Jackson's, and Aurora's a day after that!

"Isaiah! Jacob! Get up! We have a half hour until Jackson's birth hour!"

Skai came out of the hallway into the living room followed by a parade of everyone but Jacob, Isaiah, Leslie, and his father.

"Jackson!" She rushed up to him. "Happy Birthday, sweety!"

"Mooooom."

"Oh, right, you are too grown up to be seen with your dear, sweet mother anymore. Zane, Is breakfast ready?"

"It will be out in two minutes and eight seconds. Where's Kai with the milk?"

At that moment, Kai walked through the door with a few balloons and (dun, dun, DUN) milk.

"Zane! I got the milk!" Kai didn't even notice his son. Leslie didn't notice him, either. She was still in her pajamas and looked groggy.

Aurora slammed her books shut suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"It's Jackson's 13th, and those two idiots aren't out of bed yet? I'm gonna teach them a lesson!"

Aurora sternly rushed out of the room. A few moments later, an air horn sounded. Along with it came the girly scream of Jacob and the "I'M UP!" of Isaiah. The whole living room cracked up as Aurora walked into the room dragging two half-asleep Isaiah and Jacobs with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Everyone! Breakfast!" Zane shouted from the kitchen. Everyone filed in cafeteria style and came back out once they got their food.

The ninja lined up in their customary 'thirteen circle' and began eating. Everyone was laughing an enjoying Zane's breakfast, and it wasn't long before a food fight broke out.

Of course, everyone forgot about Jackson's birth hour.

Out of the blue, Jackson started glowing. He floated up above everyone's head as his power was revealed. Jackson moved his hands in swaying motions, and he formed a green ball of light.

"The Green Ninja!"

**Yay! The green ninja of this story has been revealed! Oh yeah, Jackson is Tori and Mari's only brother and his 'weapon' is hand-on-hand combat. Is that what Lloyd's was? Oh well...**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	9. Episode 8: Never Leave the Past in

**Hi!**

**I'm back and ready to write!**

**I don't own Ninjago!**

****Episode 8: Don't Leave the Past in the Past

Isaiah was enjoying a piece of cake. Today was his birthday, and he was having a small shared celebration with Aurora, whose birthday was the next day. This was the first birthday party Isaiah had since he was born.

The cake was leftover from yesterday. Aurora was doing math homework, Isaiah writing a paper on the War of 1812 in America. Mari, Kennedy, and Kylee all sat inside playing video games. Skai and Koko were cleaning the house. Everyone else was training out in the yard.

Isaiah sighed and closed his laptop. School was stressful, but it was his mission to the ninja, to be well-educated and be the problem solvers of the group. The cold weather didn't help, either. He stood up to stretch his legs, but found himself glowing, then floating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh...my...banana, Isaiah is flying!_

__Standing up and backing away, she read the headline on the article she just found.

_**Lord Erika's Two Day Old Son Reported Missing**_

_****_The article was dated two days from now, sixteen years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A boom shook the dojo. Everyone darted inside to see the crumpled figure of Isaiah getting up off the ground. He was wearing a purple robe.

"What just happened?" Isaiah asked shakily.

"I may be able to answer that." Kai turned to Aurora.

"I-Isaiah is Lord Erika's son."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tension in the room thickened as she continued.

"I looked at his gene structure compared to his family's gene structure. He does not contain the family gene. Also, an article was published sixteen years ago two days from now, reporting that Lord Erika's son was gone. When I compared Erika's son's DNA to Isaiah's DNA... they matched."

Aurora recited the article.

"_The son of the evil Lord Erika had been reported missing._

_The boy was born two days ago on the fourth of December at 2:30 PM."  
_The clock read 2:32.

_"Two days after his birth, he was reported missing by his mother-"_

Isaiah came up an looked over her shoulder. He gasped when he enlarged the photo. Isaiah dashed out of the room. Every eye turned to Aurora, that is, until Isaiah came rushing in, an old, tattered photo in his hands.

"My...mother gave me this." Looking at the photo, it matched the photo from the website. The room went silent.

Kennedy was the one to voice everyone's question.

"So, what's Isaiah's _real_ name?"

Aurora stood up and looked at Isaiah.

"Jon Windey, purple ninja of sound.

**GASP! What will happen next? BTW: Windey is not pronounced like "blowing ****_wind_****", but "****_wind_**** up a toy"**

**hehehehehehehehehehehehehe...**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	10. Episode 9: Revealed

**Hi.**

**I got a really good idea from a reviewer, and I may use it sometime in the next few episodes. Thanks!**

**Oh, I will be writing from first person at least in this chapter! I really want to try it out!**

****Episode 9: Revealed

~Isaiah/Jon~

I was out on the deck trying to do the obstacle course. Kai had taken a break training Emilei to help me master spinjitzu. So far, even next to Mari, Kennedy, and Kylee, I was the only ninja that didn't know how to do spinjitzu. My robe was going to take some getting used to. It was scratchy and hot, but kept me warm on the coldest days.

Well, I guess this is just my duty to the community.

Today was Aurora's birthday, and I felt sorry for her. Since it was on a Wednesday, she had to train. Those who did not have elemental powers trained on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after they mastered spinjitzu. The others got to train every day.

It stunk.

So far. Kai said it was just because he was new to it, that he saw a real potential in him, but Isaiah, sorry, Jon, couldn't stand that at all.

I don't know about my name. It has a cool ring to it, it sounds right, but... it wasn't right, if you know what I mean. After hearing what happened to Lloyd Garmadon, Isaiah... or should I call myself Jon, just hoped history didn't replay himself.

"Alright, back up!" Kai shouted. I pulled my battered body off the ground and faced the course again.

"You know the game by know, finish the course by the time I finish my tea, now, go."

Isaiah/Jon jumped into the course. O_ver the planks, dodge the swords... _I sighed, here's the hard part.

But I kept myself focused, getting around the dummy and knocking the tea right out of Kai's hand. Kai smiled at me, and I could have sworn I saw the smiling face of Tori in the background.

My attention was drawn from that, though, when I saw a glowing figure rise above the course. Lasers shot from her eyes.

"AURORA!" I shouted.

As she landed on the ground, Aurora's father helped her up. "I think we have found the ninja of sight."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Yes, we have found the ninja of sight." Then she held her throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I can't mimic voices, anymore!"

**Did you like it? I hope so! The next chapter will be in a time-lapse, So I will do a character update! My chapters are short... I can't help but get to the point quickly. Thank you and R&R! **

**BTW, I have two questions...**

**Do you like my first person writing or my third person writing better?**

**Should Isaiah be called Jon or stay Isaiah?**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	11. Episode 10: Awakening

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I needed a break.**

**I decided to press the fast forward button and make this chapter two years in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Episode 10: Awakening

Mari was excited. Today was her birthday, her thirteenth birthday to be exact. It was going to be perfect! Sensei Zane and Uncle Jay made the dinner and the cakes. It was going to be wonderful.

Even if it didn't start wonderfully.

Mari woke up early and decided to train. Of course, she didn't know that Jacob had set the course to expert and ended up with a black eye and broken arm. The emergency room had taken up half of her special day. However, Mari was born at eleven o'clock at night, so she made it home in no time.

Then, Jackson ran into her ACE bandaged arm.

Other than that, the day was great. Sensei Zane made Mari's favorite dinner, as usual, Uncle Jay made a tasty cake, as usual, and Dad successfully embarrassed her, as usual.

But her mother, Skai, was very distant.

Mari was the youngest, so manners were always at hand, from calling Zane 'Sensei' to chewing with her mouth open, rudeness always led to babying. Mari hated it.

By ten o'clock, everyone was eating. Aurora and Isaiah were the only ones not there. They usually went to school during the days and trained until about midnight. They'd sleep for three or four hours, then get back up, train some more, go to school, do their homework, train, sleep, train, school, homework, train, sleep... it was all a constant cycle. She didn't know how they managed it, but, she guessed they were really committed to getting professional jobs once they were out of ninja age. Exams were soon, then, they would go to _college._ They were training, now, but would take a break soon for Mari's birth hour.

Time flew by. They were having a ton of fun, telling jokes and trying to find out who could eat the most cake without their hands. Sensei Cole won, as usual.

Mari looked at the clock. _11:01. _She was born at exactly 11:02. Soon, Mari felt a sensation flowing through her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isaiah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora and Isaiah walked in just in time to see Mari floating above the circle of silent watchers, glowing blue, bending what looked like... water?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mari's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Water? I thought Tori was water?_

__Mari looked around just in time to see her mother slipping away, tears in her eyes.

**AWWWW... R&R and I will get more up faster. Yay!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	12. Character Update

**I figured I should put a quick character update. This takes place after Episode 10. All of the second generation have found their powers.**

Name- Tori

Age- 18

Life- dead, died in a car accident with her friend, Shina

Name- Jackson

Age- 16

Element- Green

Power-... green ninja powers?

Weapon- hand-on-hand combat

Trainer- everyone

Best Friend- Kylee

Life- Loves to be with his father, especially after sister's death

Name- Mari

Age- 13

Element- Water

Power- water bending

Weapon- double swords

Trainer- Skai (mother)

Best Friend- Kennedy

Life- Youngest of the ninjas. Avoided or babied by mother.

Name- Jacob

Age- 19

Element- Lightening

Power- make static electricity harsh

Weapon- nunchucks

Trainer- Jay (father)

Best Friend- Isaiah/Jon, Aurora

Life- Very dedicated to his training, likes to play pranks on people

Name- Emilei

Age- 17

Element- Fire

Power- fire bending

Weapon- sword

Trainer- Kai (uncle)

Best Friend- Leslie

Life- hotheaded, always stands up for what she believes in

Name- Kennedy

Age- 14

Element- Wind

Power- Powerful gusts of wind

Weapon-

Trainer- Whoever has a chance to

Best Friend- Mari

Life- enjoyable, loves to pick on brother

Name- Aurora

Element- Sight

Power- Laser vision, can make people hallucinate

Weapon- throwing darts

Trainer- Works with Isaiah/Jon (friend)

Best Friend- Jacob, Isaiah/Jon

Life- into writing and journalism, one of the only ninjas still in school

Name- Jade

Age- 17

Element- Earth

Power- can form rocks (works well with Kennedy)

Weapon- scythe

Trainer- Cole (father)

Best Friend- Maria

Life- very strong physically and mentally

Name- Kylee

Age- 15

Element- Animals/Nature

Power- summons animal army

Weapon- bow and arrow

Trainer- Koko (mother)

Best Friend- Jackson

Life- tends to be hyper

Name- Leslie

Age- 17

Element- Ice

Power-can freeze stuff

Weapon- shurikens

Trainer- Zane (father)

Best Friend- Emilei

Life- used to be a pro ice skater

Name- Maria

Age- 17

Element- Weather

Power- Forming Tornados

Weapon- bow staff

Trainer- Moka (mother)

Best Friend- Jade

Life- wishes she could have a better education

Name- Isaiah/Jon

Age- 18

Element- Sound

Power- Can create sonic booms, vocal/instrumental siren

Weapon- flute/ spinjitzu master (best of all of them)

Trainer- Works with Aurora (friend)

Best Friend- Aurora, Jacob

Life- Erika's long lost son named Jon, girlfriend, Tori, dies, joins ninjas, extremely intelligent, is studying neurology

Skai x Kai- Tori, Jackson, Mari

Cole x Koko- Aurora, Jade, Kylee

Jay x Nya- Jacob, Emilei, Kennedy

Zane x Moka- Leslie, Maria (twins)

Lord Erika- Isaiah/Jon

**Do you like it? I'm kind of leaning towards calling Isaiah, Jon, but I need your opinion, too! R&R****!**

**I have a new idea for a story...**

**This has nothing to do with To Defeat the Dark Lord besides the OCs. The ninjas (original ones) beat Lord Garmadon, when a huge war begins between Ninjago and Korea. Kai, who's wife is expecting his first daughter,Cole, a newlywed, and Jay, father to a one year old son and a two day old daughter, are drafted into the war and placed on the front lines of duty. Skai, Koko, and Nya don't know how to live with themselves, Erika and Moka are down and out disappointed, Lloyd is down-right scared of being drafted himself, and Zane is... guilty? Being a nindroid, he is technically property, not a citizen, so he's safe...**

**But how can he live without his brothers?**

**Vote on my profile about whether I should write this or not!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	13. Episode 11: We're Done! Wait- Not Yet

**First of all, I would like to say sorry. I haven't updated this story in five months! So, to make up for it, I will continue. However, my updates will be slower. I am working on A New Beginning (Ninjago), One Mile (Kickin' It), and When Duty Calls (Ranger's Apprentice/Brotherband), so I will only have a small slot of time to work on this story.**

**Once again, sorry.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Aurora wrung her hands nervously. She could hear the rumble of the audience from behind the curtain. To the right of her, she spotted Isaiah, sitting in the 'F' section for 'Flamy'. There were four people in front of her, explained by that Aurora's last name was 'Blacksmith'. Today was graduation day, the day all of her nights of rigorous training and homework and loss of sleep finally paid off. As the curtain in the auditorium swung open, Aurora let out a breath she realized she had held. The principal walked out on stage and began his speech.

"I, Principal Hoogenbottom, welcome you all today to celebrate the feats of the class of 2013." He turned to the students. "You all have worked so hard and blah blah blah studious blah blah blah college. Blah blah blah blah blah diploma..." Aurora eventually stopped listening and found her family in the audience. All of the ninja sat together, off to the side in case of an emergency. Thankfully, no one wore their ninja gis to the ceremony. That would have been embarrassi-

"Aurora Blacksmith."

Principal Hoogenbottom had caught Aurora off guard. She figured she looked like an idiot as she stumbled up on stage to the loud cheering of the ninjas. She smiled and shook the principal's hand while holding her neatly wrapped diploma. Carefully, Aurora took a seat on the other side of the stage, watching as one of her friends, Kira, received her diploma, and Isaiah received his as well. All was going well, so far.

Oh, how that would change.

The last name had been called, and the principal stepped up to the podium once more for some closing statements. Aurora swore she saw her father drooling at the prospect of cake. She giggled and looked around proudly at the rest of the assembly. Younger students and their younger siblings were scattered around, looking bored out of their minds. Parents smiled happily, tears in their eyes, as they snapped photos of their children, a shark's fin, the occasional sleeper...

_Wait, did I say shark's fin?_

Aurora glanced at Isaiah, who had not yet noticed anything out of the ordinary. Using her powers of sight, Aurora directed Isaiah's line of vision towards the lone shark's fin... gradually being joined by others. Coming to his senses, Isaiah let out a prearranged soft warning tone. No one seemed to take notice, except for the ninjas, who had now spotted the trouble and were expecting an attack.

"...and I am proud to congratulate the graduating class of 2013!"

A roar went up among the seniors, and a shower of graduation caps sprinkled the stage. Isaiah and Aurora took the opportunity to make a run for it. They stopped at a drinking fountain to discuss their plans.

Isaiah, who had already spinjitzued into his purple ninja gi spoke first, "What are we going to do?"

Aurora shook her head, not knowing what to say. She flew in a tornado of orange and found herself in her own uniform.

"I don't know." Then it hit her. She sent a powerful vision to all the ninjas directing them towards the drinking fountain. Then, she turned to Isaiah.

"Can you reproduce the ancient flute song that Sensei Wu used to calm the serpentine?"

Isaiah nodded. "But, doesn't that only work for the serpentine?"

Aurora shot the ninja a sarcastic smile. "It's worth a try."

The other ninjas came barreling down the bend, first generation now dressed in their old gis, ordinary weapons at hand, second generation in the new uniforms, golden weapons at ready.

"Good eye, Aurora," Koko praised her daughter, and the others muttered their thanks.

"Hey, I am the ninja of sight for a reason!" Aurora countered, not enjoying the spotlight.

A loud banging sound sounded in the auditorium followed by shrill screams of terror.

"Forget about that!" Jacob argued, "I'll have you know, there is a horde of sharks attacking all of our friends."

Aurora nodded, point taken. "Okay, who has a plan?"

* * *

Aurora tiptoed carefully and took her spot above the stage on the sound and lights studio. No one had seen her yet. She had assumed her role as observer of the fight, keeping all the ninjas in sight, sending them visions for aid, and taking down any sharks that got too close for comfort. She checked her fully loaded quiver of darts and centered her powers, preparing her laser vision.

_Let's get this show on the road._

* * *

Isaiah felt the butterflies in his stomach as he prepared to be sent in. Being one of the strongest spinjitzu masters, he was being kept on reserve to be used when the sharks were weakened. His job was to attempt to distract them with his flute and take them down, along with the first generation ninjas. All of the elemental ninjas (if you wouldn't consider sight and sound elements) were to rush in and do the weakening, since they had the elemental powers.

_Let's get this show on the road._

* * *

**Okay, I have to stop there. Sorry, but you will have to wait for the next update!**

**Thanks for hanging with me!**

**~RangerNinja**


End file.
